spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob's Movies
Spongebob's Movies is a spin-off that anyone can help write! It is about Spongebob and his friends making movies! Spongebob's Movies Creator: JellyfishJam38 Writers (so far) JellyfishJam38, William Leonard, Blabber, Jon23812, Faves3000 Director: JellyfishJam38 Seasons: 1-TBA Artists (so far) JellyfishJam38, Blabber, Weirdo Guy Rating: TV-PG (some episodes TV-14) Executive Producer: William Leonard Rules *If you want to have the characters remaking a movie, do not do something like a really gory horror film. Horror films are permitted to be made in the show, but keep the gore to a minimum. No bad language except for mild language either. Sexual content is limited to material such as giving birth (still, no graphic detail) and it can only have mild violence. *Do not delete or vandalize the page. *You can make title cards for your episodes. *Make sure your episode has something to do with the plot of the spin-off. *Each season has 20 episodes. *Do not make a season finale unless I allow you to. *Crossover characters are allowed, but only one per season. *You can also make a page and transcript for your episode. *Have fun! Episodes Season 1 1. Pilot (Spongebob's Movies) Written by JellyfishJam38 Spongebob, Jake, Mr Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Patrick, Mrs Puff, Pearl and Stanley make a homemade comedy film and send it to the head of Fishhead Studios. He really likes it so the gang become famous! On the set of their second film, which is called Annoy Squidward, Stanley wrecks the stage by accident! Can the gang fix it, or will their new film ever come out? 2. Movie-Making for Dummies Written by JellyfishJam38 Patrick writes a really dumb movie script and thinks it is great, but Squidward tries to show him what a real movie script is like. 3. Best Friends Forever Written by JellyfishJam38 Spongebob and Patrick make a movie about their friendship. The only problem is that Patrick thinks that the film is too complicated and tries to make it dumb! Meanwhile, Plankton tries to break into the studio and Mr Krabs writes the script for a crime thriller that involves (of course!) money! 4.Sandy's Karate Choppin' Movie Written by Blabber Sandy is making a movie of her adventure in the woods,and how she uses karate to survive,but problems arise when the movie crew keeps getting hurt. 5. Spooky! Written by JellyfishJam38 Spongebob, Jake and Pearl make a successful horror film, but everybody in Bikini Bottom is too scared to watch it! Also, Plankton steals the script for Squidward's movie Adventures in Clarinetland. 6. Puff's Big Problem Written by JellyfishJam38 While making a movie called Boating: A History, Mrs. Puff breaks her leg and is taken to hospital! Do the rest of the gang know enough about boating to do the rest of her movie? 7.Jake and the Snake Written by Blabber The gang makes a movie of Jake getting trapped in the jungle,when the crew are making a scene in an actual jungle,a sea snake bites Jake in the leg! He is sent to the hospital,and now Spongebob has to replace Jake for the rest of the movie. 8.Pat's Patty Written by Blabber Pat makes a entire movie of him making a Krabby Patty(the wrong way,too). The ratings were so low,Bikini Bottom Movie Reviews called it "The worst movie of the summer,and even the worst movie of all time in fact." So the gang tries to make a better sequel that (hopefully) will do better the the other one. 9. Plankton's Revenge Written by JellyfishJam38 Plankton gets revenge on the gang for sending him out of the studio in Episode 7 by hacking into their scripts and movie websites via Karen! 10. Squilliam vs Squidward Written by JellyfishJam38 Squilliam joins the movie crew and Squidward and Squilliam have a fight to see whose movie is better. Plus, Spongebob and Jake make a horror movie that will be (hopefully) less scary than the last one. 11. You Did What!!! Written by Blabber The gang is making a movie about Pearl getting in a car accident and in the hospital,she has a low chance of surviving,but Patrick thought Pearl was supposed to be hurt from a car accident,so he actually runs Pearl over! Is she going to survive? 12. Nightmare on Conch Street Written by JellyfishJam38 Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward discuss their nightmares and transfer them to film while the rest of the crew make a sequel to Squids of Destruction. 13. Krabs Leaves?? (One Hour Special) Written by JellyfishJam38 Mr. Krabs is bored of movie-making so he decides to leave! Can the rest of the movie crew convince him to stay, or will they never see Mr. Krabs again? 14. Plankton Problem Written by Blabber The gang is making a movie at the Krusty Krab about The KK crew remembering the good times,and Plankton thinks this is a good time to steal the formula,can the gang stop Plankton and finish the movie on time? 15. What's a Cat? Written by JellyfishJam38 Sandy writes a script of a movie about cats and leaves the rest of the movie to the other members of the crew. It looks easy but there is a problem: no-one knows what a cat is. 16. Dance Sponge Revolution Written by Blabber Spongebob and co. make a movie about a heated compotiton on the classic arcade game "Dance Dance Revolution" but problems arise when the machine brakes down. 17. Stanley's "Disaster" Movie Written by JellyfishJam38 Stanley makes his first movie, which causes chaos and destruction all around Fishhead Studios! However, Stanley continues his movie, provoking the head of Fishhead Studios to fire him! Can Stanley get back with the crew before they forget about him? 18.Dinner and a Movie Written by Blabber A millionare contacts the gang,saying that he loves there works,and he wants them to make a movie for his party with the dinner,so Spongebob and co. must make a fantastic movie. 19.Japan Here We Come! Written by Blabber The gang gets another a phone call from someone all away from Japan,saying she loves there works and would love a Japanese movie from them,they accept the request and fly to Japan,can they learn their language and get good reception from the critics? 20. The Shark Critic (Season Finale, 60 Minute Special) Written by JellyfishJam38 A shark says he hates Spongebob and the gang's movies and tries to convince everyone else into hating them! Spongebob and the gang must convince them otherwise - or Fishhead Studios will be shut down. Season 2 21. Episodes of Great Movies (One Hour Special) Written by Blabber The gang remembers all the movies from the past 20 episodes,all the good times,and all the bad times. 22.Squilliam's Romance Movie Written by Blabber Squilliam Fancyson joins the gang to make his Romance movie,But problems come when Spongebob and Sandy are supposed to kiss,will this movie ever come out? 23. A Stickman-Related Episode Written by William S. Leonard The gang's newest movie, Attack Of The Stickmen, is a hit, but people don't give credit to the animated stickmen in it. The stickmen take over and parodies of the Stick Em series and the Stickfigures On Crack series ensue so the stickmen get realized. When everyone knows them, the stickmen make a movie of their own criticizing SpongeBob, who is not happy... 24. Spongy Halloween (Halloween Special) Written by JellyfishJam38 It's Halloween, and the gang compete to see who makes the scariest movie ever. Spongebob and Jake come up with the scariest concept and make their movie, but what happens when the monsters from the movie actually come? NOTE: First TV-14 episode. 25.Lee the Jeep Written by Blabber The gang is making a movie about Rally Racing in the woods,and they had rented a Jeep Wrangler 2-door that they called Lee, for Sandy to drive and Squidward to be a passenger,problems happen when the crew recks the Jeep,will they fix it on time? 26. The Advanced Darkness Written by Blabber The crew were shooting a movie at Rock Bottom,during filming,it came,THE ADVANCED DARKNESS,will the gang escape this place? 27. Welcome to Ukulele Bottom Written by JellyfishJam38 For their new movie, the gang goes to Ukulele Bottom, but what happens when the exact lookalikes of the gang (who live in Ukulele Bottom) try to join? Sandy tries to say no to them, but she doesn't know who she is getting rid of: the real person or the lookalike? Plus, Mr Krabs comes back. 28. Larry Joins Written by JellyfishJam38 Larry joins the movie crew, and makes his first movie, which is a really exciting action film! But Plankton bugs the script sender so he can't send the script to the head of Fishhead Studios, who is on holiday! Can they fix it, or will Larry's film never become real? 29.Mr.Krabs Cash Movie Written by Blabber Mr.Krabs is making a movie of him having all the money in the world,but problems arise when he wanted REAL money for his movie,can he deal with the fake money? 30.The Sad Story Written by Blabber Squidward makes a movie witch was so sad,even the critics bursted out the door with tears,and thats a positive! Squidward now wants to make a squeal,but he has a concert the first week of shooting,and they have to have him,can he juggle the film and concert at the same time? 31.The Dukes of Spongebob Written by Weirdo Guy While making a movie based on "The Dukes of Hazzard", Spongebob, (or "Luke") accidentally ran over King Neptune the XIII, Neptune's father, with "The General Lee". Now the gang are in for a real southern treat. YEEHAW!!! 32.Song Buisness Part 1 Written by Faves3000 Patrick gets bored so he gets into song buisness.After someone accepts him,he brings back his song "Twinkle Twinkle Patrick Star".He eventually gets fired because of how bad his song was.So Patrick finally goes back to gthe gang,but they are now in song buisness too!Can Patrick get them back to movie buisness? 33.Song Buisness Part 2 Written by Faves3000 Patrick set out on a long journey and finally finds the gang.Patrick convinces everyone to go back.The end(Great ending wasn't it?) 34.Girl Power! Written by Blabber Sandy and Pearl want to make a one woman show starring Pearl,but the boys dont think they can handle it.Can they prove them wrong? 35.Elfis Presley It's only in the middle of summer and the gang were doing a Christmas movie inspired by Elvis Presley, with Plankton starring as an elf named "Elfis Presley"!!! Can they pull it off or will they topple in a one-horse open sleigh? 36. Baby Movies and Evil Plans Written by JellyfishJam38 Spongebob and the gang find out about the show Spongebob Babies and decide to make a movie of it, while Plankton plans his most evil plan yet! 37. SpongeJaws Written by JellyfishJam38 Larry and Pearl make a remake of Jaws starring the gang, but problems arise when they can't make a fake shark and have to use a real one! Can Larry and Pearl make a convincing enough fake shark or will the gang get eaten? NOTE: The movie was actually released 38.Twins Written by Faves3000 The twins from ukelele bottom,Bob and Patty(As seen in SpongeTwins and episode 27)come to join.So then they make a movie called"A Sponge's Life".It became a HIT!So then,everyone knew to keep the twins. NOTE-Bob and Patty are now part of the gang/show 39.Patrick's Movie Written by Jon23812 Patrick has a hard time writing a movie. He later comes up with a great idea and writes it down. Platrick looses the paper and someone steals his idea. Patrick has to prove that the movie his really his. 40.The Great,Big,Movie Extravaganza!(Season Finale,TV Movie)Written by Faves3000 The gang is making the Great Big Movie Extravaganza(GBME for short) but they soon turn it into a mess!Can they fix it before they big GBME movie of there top 20 favorite movies?Will Bob and Patty leave for being too "annoying"?Will they learn the truth that they are not?Why am i asking YOU all these Questions?How Do i end this summary?Oh,right Season 3 41. IndianaPants Written by: Phineasandferbfan2010 The gang made a adventure movie. During shooting, Larry was squashed by a giant rock. So they rushed him to the hospital. Is the movie will continue, or Larry will never recovered forever? 42. Stage Fright!Written by Faves3000 Fishhead Studios hired a guy named Timmy.But the gang finds out he has stage fright!Will he get fired,or will he get over his fear? 43.That old feeling... Written by Faves3000 The gang tries to make a silent movie.But people don't like that kind of boring movie.Will the rating go so low Fishhead Studios has to shut down,or will they make a better movie? 44.A Squidward-Related Episode Written by Faves3000 Squidward makes a movie by himself on how to play a clarinet.But then,HIS CLARINET BREAKS!Can he fix it on time,or close his movie? Sandy's brother also joins. 45.Summer Lovin' Written by Blabber Spongebob and Sandy look at a fanmade movie of SpongebobxSandy. They decide to remake it,but Spongebob forgets that he was making something on his grill and starts a house fire! Sandy offers to help him,and then they start to grow on each other,will this really be summer lovin? 46.Death is Sadness Written by Weirdo Guy After Sandy's brother is killing in the filming of "Pirates of the Limabean" (he sufficated), she left Bikini Bottom and go back to Texas. Now they must find another friend. 47. Oops, I'm Coming Back! Written by JellyfishJam38 Sandy realises her brother is not dead, just unconscious, so she goes back to Fishhead Studios. Plus, the gang make a zombie film. 48. Music Videos Written by JellyfishJam38 The gang has to make a music video for Snoop Dogfish's new song and when it is released everyone loves it! So more famous people assign the gang for their music videos. Soon, everyone wants them for their videos! Do the gang have to ditch their job at Fishhead Studios and do music videos instead? 49. The TV Show Written by Jon23812 A person from a TV company wants Fishhead Studios to make TV shows. SpongeBob and his friends makes their first TV show which gained 11.0 million viewers and was already awarded a Primtime Emmy. Their show was picked up for 35 episodes. Making 35 episodes and making movies is a lot for them. Will they stick with making movies or will they become TV writers? 50.Trillionare Trouble! Written by Faves3000 Everyone counted there profits from the past 50 movies and they added up a trillion dollars!But Mr. Krabs want it all to himself.Will he get it,or will he EPIC PHAIL?!?! 51.Squidward Says...HEY!! Written by Blabber Squidward and the crew are making a movie about all the questions from the past movies,but a strange illness spreed across apart of Bikini Bottom gets everyone sick! Will the movie be done on time? 52.Tonight's gonna be a good night! Written by Faves3000 To make a movie the gang have to go to a music-video making studio.But the owner wants them out!Can they stay and make the movie? 53.The Play's The Thing Written by Faves3000 The gang starts making plays.But when everyone wants them to make movies again,they dont want to!Will they decide to make movies again? 54 . Seperate Ways (One Hour Special) Written by Jon23812 Everyone gets into a fight over a movie they're making. Which resulted them into leaving Fishhead Studios and going seperate ways. Four months later they all start their own movie company and created a movie. Those movies were nonimated for the Bikini Bottoms Movie Awards. They all attend the awards to find out that SpongeBob's movie won. All of them decide to go back Fishhead Studios and not bring SpongeBob back. Later when SpongeBob was writing a new movie he was having trouble. He later finds out that his friends inspire him to make good movies. SpongeBob asks to rejoin Fishhead Studios. Will they let him back in? 55. Duuuhhhhhhhh.... Written by JellyfishJam38 Patrick plays a trick on the head of Fishhead Studios which gets him fired. Now Patrick is the head, and he is forcing everyone to make really dumb movies! Can the gang get the REAL head back or will Patrick continue? 56. Mommy, I'm Scared! (One Hour Special) Written by JellyfishJam38 Plankton hacks into the gang's movies and makes them all really scary, plus the ones that are already scary are made even scarier. The gang, of course, do not know about this, and they market their new movies to children! Will the gang find out about what Plankton has done? Will they be fired for marketing horror films to young children? Find out in this special episode! 57.Going Urban Written by Blabber The gang goes to Downtown Bikini Bottom to create a urban style movie,but a gang thinks there really a urban gang and wants to beat them up! Can they get out of this mess? 58. Spongebob Meets The Simpsons (Crossover Episode) Written by JellyfishJam38 Spongebob sees an episode of The Simpsons and really likes it, so he decides to give them a job at Fishhead Studios! However, Bart causes too much chaos, Homer is too lazy, Lisa and Marge are too boring and Maggie won't do anything (she's a baby, what did you expect?) So the gang decide to fire the Simpsons and get on with their normal jobs. But the Simpsons aren't too happy about it, and try to stay, much to the rest of the gang's annoyance. NOTE: First crossover episode 59.Ouch! Written by Blabber The gang is making a movie about the dangers of not wearing a seatbelt,but Squidward was trying to put his belt on,he acidentaly floors it and crashes into a wall,will he be okay? 60. The End? (Season Finale, 90 Minute TV Movie) Written by JellyfishJam38 Fishhead Studios is running out of money and no one can think of any good movies so Fishhead Studios is closed down! Can the gang re-open it or will they just have to find a new job? Season 4 61. FishHead Studios-The Video Game Written by Faves3000 The gang make a video game of Fishhead Studios.One year later,the game's sales/ratings are low.Can they go to making movies again? 62. Mini-Movie Written by Faves3000 The gang makes a movie of a bunch of crazy contraptions,but one of them shrinks the crew!Can they make the rest of the movie on time? 63. The Evil Movie Princess Written by Jon23812 Fishhead Movies haven't been doing well lately. The owner suggest they should get a famous person. They get Mindy Gills who's been in 97 best selling movies and won 263 Bikini Bottom Movie Awards. They hire her, after three weeks SpongeBob and his friends don't like her. Mindy then insults Sandy which get's Sandy mad and causes a fight. After the fight Mindy wants Sandy fired or she will not be in the movie. The owner fires Sandy. A few months from then the movie is relesed and puts Fishhead Studios back on the mapbut the gang is still upset that Sandy is gone. Will she ever return? 64. Finding Sandy Written by Jon23812 SpongeBob and Friends miss Sandy. They convince the head of Fishhead Studion to rehire her. The head decides to rehire Sandy. They go to her Tree Dome but a note on the door says she left the Bikini Bottom and went back to Texas. They all go to Texas to find Sandy. After looking all through town they finally found Sandy who was being held agents her will. They fight the criminals and free Sandy. Sandy returns to the Bikini Bottom and comes up with an excellent movie idea about her experience in Texas. 65.That Was Not Supposed to Happen Written by Blabber Spongebob and the gang make a movie about a crazy party at Patricks house,but during the scene were they have a bonfire,they put it to close to Pats house that his house gets on fire!Can he find a new rock? 66. Pregnant Pearl! Written by JellyfishJam38 Pearl gets pregnant right in the middle of making a movie and she's having twins so she will be at hospital for a long time! The rest of the gang have to do the movie for her, even though it's an all-girl movie! NOTE: Pearl doesn't come back until episode 71. 67. Sponges and Dragons Written by JellyfishJam38 The gang try to make an epic fantasy film but all the props cost too much and everyone gets the lines wrong! Can the gang make more money and learn their lines, or will their film turn into a low-budget B-movie? 68. Sci-Fi Time Written by Vickers Vilbert The gang makes a sci-fic movie. Unfortunately, they spend 100 billion dollars only to finish a scene in which Patrick meets a stranded alien near his house, and the movie only grosses a dollar from SpongeBob. Will the gang get their names cleared before they become known as failures in movie history? 69. The Bikini Bottom Movie Awards (One Hour Special) Written by Jon23812 It's the Fall Bikini Bottom Movie Awards. SpongeBob & his friends go to the award. During the beginning of the award show there is a blackout, later it is fixed and the awards contunie. For some reason none of their movies are in the nonimation. They are all confused. After the show they went to go ask executive producer why there movies were removed from nonimation. However when they got to his office they see Plankton and he tells them that he rigged the voting. Will they get Plankton arrested for rigging the votes? 70. Lots of Stuff! Written by JellyfishJam38 Fred joins Fishhead Studios and makes what critics call "the greatest movie ever"! Patrick becomes obsessed with pie and gets a job as a baker instead of making movies! The monsters (from episode 24) return! Squidward refuses to make anything but horror movies! Spongebob joins... PLANKTON???? Lots of random stuf happens in this episode! '71. Spongebob and freinds in: Attack of the Halloween Zombies (2 Hour TV Movie) Written by Czianne Ravelo Fabriero' Plankton joins with Manray and his allies to rule Bikini Bottom. Can Spongebob, Friends and Nicktoons stop them ? 72-74. Spongebob's Movies:The Movie(Ironic!)Written by Faves3000 (1st half)The guys try to go to Hollywood but the shark critic from episode 20 dosn't want them to!(2nd half)The guys go to Hollywood but everyone but Spongebob and Patrick get Hollywood Fever!Can the 2 cure it? 75.The Haunted Studio(Halloween Special)Written by Faves3000 When the gang finishes a horror movie,Fishhead Studios become haunted!Can the group figure out why the ghosts are after them? 76. A New Movie Every Friday! Written by Faves3000 The gang decide to make a movie every friday!But after a couple weeks,it starts to get too make to handle!Because they only have a week to make a new movie,there movies are getting worse and worse! 77.Good Luck Charm Written by Faves3000 The guys decide they are having to many bad problems,so they send Patrick to get a good luck charm.But when they discover the good luck charm is really a BAD luck charm,they can't reverse it,or,that easily.Can they find a way to reverse it? 78. Merchandise Written by Jon23812 After lots of fans asking for Movie Merchandises, Fishhead Studios finally makes them. They become a big hit. The head asks them to stop making movies and make more merchandises, but they like making movies. What will happen? 79. The Movie Caper Written by Faves3000 Once the guys finish whats gonna be the "greatest movie of all time",someone stole the recordings!Can the guys figure out who did it? 80. A "Clever" MishMash(One Hour Special)by Faves3000 The guys made eighty movies and they want to mix it together!Its worth all there money and if they don't get a good review on it,They'll lose all there money!Will they make it great? Seasaon 5 81. Going Through Time Part 1 by Faves3000 Sandy brings in one of her inventions and it makes everyone go to the silent-movie-era.So when they make a movie from there time,everyone is amazed!So,when Sandy builds another invention to go to the future,it puts them back before movies were INVENTED! 82. Going Through Time Part 2 by Faves3000 So,when the gang show everyone what a movie is,they want more!So,they get more!While in the meantime,Sandy finds out that her inventions do the opposite of what they're supposed to do!So when Sandy makes an invention that sends them to the "past",it sends them waaay into the future(like the year 2098 or something)! 83. Going Through Time Part 3 by Faves3000 Now,once the guys show a movie from there time,everybodys amazed!So when they get more,they got it!But after a while,the people from the future think the movies get worse!In the meantime,Sandy builds another invention(now with an instruction booklet)it FINALLY works when the guys go to THIER time! 84. Hammerhead Studios Written by Jon23812 A new studio comes along and make movies to compete with Fishhead Studios. NOTE: The employees at Hammerhead Studios are recurring enemeys. 85. Let The War Begin! Written by Faves3000 Ever since Hammerhead Studios came along,the Fishhead Studios and them started a war!Who will win? 86. Squidward Vs. Squilliam 2 Written by Faves3000 Squidward quit Fishhead Studios and Joins Hammerhead because he's fed up with everyone at Fishhead.but the trouble starts when Squiddy finds out that Squilliam is in Hammerhead! 87. And The Winner Is... Written by Faves3000 The guys make a contest to win REAL Fishhead props!But when all the winners are sent there prizes,they need those EXACT props for a movie!Can they get them back? 88. Return To Ukelele Bottom Written by Faves3000 (Sequel to episode 27)The guys visit Ukelele Bottom(Bob and Patty's hometown)!But the guys face the same problem before:The Lookalikes!Can the guys figure out who's who? 89. Movin' Written by Faves3000 The head of Fishhead Studios gets a call saying they're renovating The building,so they have to share spaces with Hammerhead Studios!Can they survive? 90. Welcome Back! by Faves3000 The guys cime back to Fishhead Studios to find out its 10x larger!But too big!Can the guys explore the entire thing? 91. Flahback Episode(1 Hour Special)Written by Faves3000 The guys remember flashbacks from episodes 1,4,7,10,13,15,16,19,and MORE! 92. Sponser Written by Faves3000 Once the guys Sponser,they find out it HAMMERHEAD STUDIOS!Can the guys unsponser? 93. Out of Ideas Written by Faves3000 Once the guys are out of ideas for movies,they HAVE to quit!But can the guys get back together? 94. MAD Movie Written by Faves3000 The guys find out about MAD and makes a movie about it! 95. Past Memories of Fishhead Written by Faves3000 The gang finds out that Spongebob's twin,Bob has been recording EVERYTHING!So the guys make a movie about it. 96. Spike in Movies Written by Faves3000 The guys find out that no one is watching movies anymore.But can they continue? 97. Best Movie Ever! Written by Faves3000 Their guys release the best movie ever!Now they get a trillion dollars! 98. Mega Trillionare Trouble! Written by Faves3000 Once the guys get a trillion dollars,everyone(i mean EVERYONE)is trying to steal it! 99. Lost! Written by Faves3000 Everyone has stolen the trillion dollars!What can they guys do now?!?! 100. PLANKTON! The guys found out who took the trillion dollars! Its plankton! When they figure this out Plankton is in an unknown location and demands the krabby patty formula for the money back! So its up to the guys to figure out a plan! Lose the restaurant or Lose the movie biz! Spongebob's Movies Shorts 1:SpongeBlog 1-Spongebob duscusses behind the scenes 2:The asplosion-When the studio goes kaboom by sandy's tnt,they need to fix it. Jobs If you would like a job on this show, add your name to this list and what job you want. JellyfishJam38: Writer, creator, artist, director Blabber:Writer,artist William Leonard: Writer(Season 2 to present), Executive Producer, Stickmen Animator(from first Season 2 episode) Jon23812: Writer (Season 2 - Present) Faves3000:Writer Weirdo Guy: Writer, Artist (Season 2 - Present) Phineasandferbfan2010: Writer (Season 3) Czianne Fabrero: Writer (Season 6) Category:Spin-Offs